Another 10
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: What would happen if the Omnitrix fell into another universe and other hands? A few beginning of fics based on this idea. Enjoy.
1. Chaotic Omnitrix

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of 4Kids, Bardel, Chaotic USA and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Chaotic or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Chaotic Omnitrixes

Chapter One

Tom Majors was a black haired young teen hanging out with his friends again. Hanging out in another dimension connected with a card battle game and yet another dimension. He and his friends Kaz, Peyton and Sarah were exploring a region of the Overworld which they hadn't been before. Looking for objects to scan for a special code which could be use in the game of Chaotic, in the real world as well as online and in the world of the same name. It was as they explored, they came across the change in the wooded area they were in.

Kaz was looking at the bent over trees and damaged wood to come to a conclusion, "Looks like there was a battle here or at least some damage. Not likely anything left at the battle site, but maybe we can scan the winner if we're careful. We better hurry if we want to catch up."

Kaz started to run ahead, but slow enough to keep an eye where he was stepping. Tom looked at his other friend, noticing the Peyton had already moved to keep up with Kaz. Sarah just shrugged and said, "I guess it's up to us to keep those two out of trouble. And if we get some scans out of it too, that wouldn't be a waste now, would it?"

Soon Tom and his female friend was following the two other boys to the centre of the environmental damage, to find no creatures nearby the centre of the destruction. Instead there was a crater like what would happen if a metorite had crashed into the Earth. Tom was getting to the edge as he asked, "Sarah, do you know anything about the outer space in Perim? Do you think this could be a metor... or even a spaceship of some kind? Could there be other worlds then Perim in here?"

"I don't know Tom, but..." as she tried to finish her thought, Sarah came to rest with their other male friends at the edge of the crater. In it was four silver-blue metal sphere with black scorched marks on them. This caused Sarah to continue, "...But you alien theory is starting to look better and better."

"So what do you think guys? Do you think we can scan these things? We could be the first Chaotic players with 'alien' gear. They wouldn't expect it when we pulls these... whatever... on them." said Peyton as he headed to one of the orbs.

"Looks like there's one for each of us, we might as well try them out to see if they can be scanned. What's the worse that can happen?" asked Kaz as the redhead headed to another orb.

"Wait up! " said Tom, as he decided to give it a try as he took the third orb. Sarah took position around the fourth orb as she pulled out her scanner, a rectanglar PDA looking device with what looked like a camera on the back. Tom, Kaz and Peyton had already pulled out their scanners and started the scanning process. As the devices began to gather the code of the orbs, the orbs reacted quicker then the teens could move.

Pods burst open as watch like objects burst out of them at the scanners, all the while sparking green electricity. The watches seemed to merge with the scanners and change colours to match the scanner's colours. Blue for Tom, red for Kaz, yellow for Peyton and brown for Sarah. Once the scanners were absorbed, they were retransformed into a watch like device before these watches locked on to each one of the teen's wrists. Instantly the young people started to tug and pull at the objects, trying to get them off.

"Okay, I didn't expect that and I'm use to expecting the unexpected. So anyone have any ideas what to do now?" asked Peyton as he looked his brown watch. It seemed like a mix of their scanners and the previous watch It had the directional pad of the scanners with the central button in the middle on the left side. On the right side was a button with two smaller button above and below it.

"Okay, let's see... Eeny Meany Miney Moe... I choose this one!" said Peyton as he hit the right centre button, which caused the watch face to rise and an image of a monster to appear. Everyone had their eyes on him as me moved the face around and saw the monsters change. The first ten he couldn't recoginze, but the ones after that were easier to identify. They were the Chaotic creatures he had scanned.

"Okay, this is new. Holographic display, plus more creatures. I should scope out the new ones. So what next, press it in for a bigger display?" he asked both himself and others as he stopped on a new creature. He then slammed the face down back into position.

Peyton's boy warped and shifted, much less then the digital transformation of becoming a Chaotic creature in the battledrome. Instead it was more like the transformation of a werewolf in a movie, then the normal beaming effect. His skin had turned into a lighter brown with yellow underbelly, with a form resembling a combination of a great ape version of a dinosaur. A lizard like head was replacing the human's normal face, with hands ending in human like digits made supersized. It had a short tail and feet looking like a cross between a saurapod and a therapod, with great muscles all over it's body but especially on it's arms. A deep voice from the creature called out, "Humungosaur!"

Two boys and a single girl were staring at the newly changed, former human being. Shock washing over them like waves against a sandcastle, bring everything down into a muddy mess. They didn't know how to react to this bit of news when the dinosaur creatured called out, "Cool, man. I've become some kind of creature, I guess called Humungosaur or something? You know what I can really go for, chilli cheese fries... a whole lot of them. I'm a growing boy! "

"Now no one can make that bad a joke, other then Peyton. So does anyone have a clue why Peyton turned into a better looking mini Godzilla? Given the fact it seems to have been performed by the watch scanner, who's face is now on his chest, does this mean the same thing could happen to us?" asked Kaz as he turned to looked at his red watch and raised an eyebrow in questioning. Everyone turned to look at Kaz and then Tom and Sarah looked at their watches.

"I don't know, it does seem likely given their similarity. It does bring up the question about what will happen when we return to Chaotic. Would Peyton return into a human form or would he still be like this? Can he turn back at will, after a few minutes or can he turn back? What happens if 'Humongosaur' tries to go back to Earth?" Tom reasoned out with all of the possible aspects of the situation the were in.

"This could be serious since he might not be able to transform into a human again. We have better figure out what is going on before we figure out what's next." answered Sarah as they tried to figure out further actions. This was stopped by the noise of twigs snapping in the shatter woods, as a minotaur figure emerged from the broken treeline. His head was like a bull and had the hooves of one too, but his armour clad torso was that of a man. His arms and hands held great metal gauntlets and he wore green shorts. Armour of black was clear against his red skin, white horns and blue-black hair.

"Looks like you Chaotic players have the source of all of this damage, this new Mipedian. I bet that Chaor's creature makers can build something useful out of that hide. So you human stand out of the way, and I 'might' not hurt you... too much!" spoke Rothar, the Underworlder warrior.

"Mipedian, we didn't see any Mipedian and I would know. They only ones around here is us... Oh! , " said the giant lizard as he made the understanding which one of them looked like the race of lizard-like creatures. It laughed nerviously as it said, "Maybe we can just talk this..."

Rothar reacted by recklessly charging and making a swing with his axe. Humongosaur proved that even a large creature could be fast as it dodged out of the way. The lizardman growled, "Now you're making me mad, dude! "

Peyton began to fight back, like this was a drome match, slamming the earth with enough force to cause a localized tremor. The shockwave caused Rothar to fall over. It was looking like Peyton in his new form was gaining the advantage in the battle when a new series of noise fell into the clearing. It was a bug like figure with a black, blue-grey and red exoskeleton . He had four legs and two arms, red beadlike structure and hair. He was leading a band of identical looking bug warriors into battle.

"Great! Ekuud's here now. I'm not sure that Peyton can take on so many warriors, so I'm going to help him out." said Sarah as she tried to duplicate Peyton's action with the watch scanners.


	2. Smallville Omnitrix

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of DC Comics, Time Warner and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Smallville or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Smallville 10

'Okay Chloe, what the heck did you get into? You were following a shooting star in Smallville, weirdness centre of the universe, and found some kind of alien sphere. A sphere which hatched and opened up to show off some kind of watch. You just went forward to check it out and the thing jumped at me and stuck itself upon my wrist.' thought the blond Chloe Sullivan, a girl who had grown up in Smallville and it's recent explosion of superhuman meteor freaks.

'Okay, I'm dealing with something which is alien. Which means that an alien might know what is going on with it. So before I go messing around with something I know nothing about, I might as well start by asking clark if he knows anything about this device. It's not like he's too far away, just over at the Kent Farm. Unless he super-speeded some where else... then I'm going to have to wait for him.' She put the whole thing out of her mind as she moved back to her car and drove out of the crash site, the night air seeming more crisp in her nerviousness of an alien device which wouldn't come off.

It was not too long before she managed to get to the Kent farm and began to look for a hint of Clark being home. The light was on in the barn which Clark used as a sanctuary and a place to look at the stars, so this was the place that the young female blond headed into the building. She moved quietly as not to distrub anyone if Clark had company over with the thought, 'The less people who know about this thing on my wrist the better.'

She was in luck as she discovered Clark doing a little bit of stargazing with his telescope, before the young alien turned to look at his friend and secret keeper. He asked her, "Chloe, what are you doing out this late? "

"I was chasing after a shooting star when I discovered this..." she told him as she revealed the watch. She then continued, "It came out of some kind of artifical orb of metal and jumped out at me before bonding to my wrist. I figured it wasn't of this world, so I thought to step in and ask you if you might know something about it?"

Clark took her hand which cause some of the hidden feelings of attraction to bubble up in her, but she knew he was looking at the device with his more developed senses. X-ray vision and heightened hearing did allow one to better look at things then a human can. An intense stare crossed the black haired man as he looked at the device, befire being replaced by one of confusion.

"I can see something with my X-ray vision, but I'm not sure how to explain it. No luck with the hearing as well. This thing does seem to be like the crystals used in Krytonian technology, but different at the same time. It is more advance then Earth technology. How you tried anything with it yet?" asked Clark as he looked at his best friend with a reassuring smile, likely hiding his fears to make her feel better.

"Not yet, I was thinking of asking you first. Since you're here, it might be a good idea to test this thing out here. With you keeping an eye on what is happening, I might be able to figure out what is going on. So are you ready to make sure nothing bad happens? " asked Chloe as she moved her arm so the watch was in front of her.

"I'll be here to catch you if you need it. So when ever you are ready, let's test this out." said Clark as he got ready for anything.

Chloe began to manipulate the watch, before long the watch face rose and a holographic image of some kind of creature or... alien appeared above the watch face. She twisted the raised face, and the image changed into another alien life form. She cycled through the forms before she discovered the limit of ten creatures, which were either the limit or the current limit of a much larger collection of beings.

She began to slip between the different creatures till she saw one which she liked best. Then she made the choice of pushing the face back into position, hoping to see what would happen.

There was a brilliant flash of green as the device seemed to activate, but once the glow was gone all that was left was the same Chloe Sullivan. Or this is what it appeared to her and Clark, which caused her to speak out, "All of this flash for nothing? You think something like this is going to do something... big. Not a wimpering flash bang."

"Something had to have happened, you don't feel anything different?" asked Clark as he tried to take a closer look at his friend.

"I don't know. Maybe I need to think this through. I could use a good glass of Ma Kent's homemade lemonade." with this the blond woman suddenly disappeared from the barn with a slight zooming noise. Less then a second later she returned to a different spot as she looked at Clark, both reflecting confused stares.

"You don't think?" asked Chloe as she took note of everything around her. Picking up a metal crowbar mainly used to do repairs for the farm, she began to bend it into a bowtie. Once she finished this her eyes glowed as beams of heat warmed the black iron to bright red. Her eyes turned to her dark haired male friend and a smirk came across her face.

"I have super speed, super strength, heat vision and definately X-ray vision. I haven't tested out invulnerability and superhearing, but I am getting a feeling I should have those as well. I think this watch turned me into a Kryptonian. The only other test I can think to confirm this is to see if I get weak in the knees near Kryptonite." said the blond as she got a million watt grin.

"Trust me, you do not want to be anywhere near the green stuff if you are one of us. Chloe, there were more then one being on the watch right. What if they are other aliens? If the watch can turn you into a person like me, it could turn you into something else. There's also the question of if this thing could change you back. We have to figure out how this thing works?"

So the two of them attempted to manipulate the watch face, but it didn't move or change. It was like it was made of steel. Not even alien super strength could move the object, which was more sturdy then it looked. Clark was looking at the problem with great interest before giving his imput, "I think we might have to go to the Fortress and see if it can..."

The male alien stopped as the watch started to bleep and flash red. After a fe chirps and flashing like a police light, there was a huge green flash again. Chloe... had not changed a bit. Chloe reading Clark's mind, picked up an new metal nail and tried to bend it. Nothing happened as it remained straight as an arrow. She shrugged her shoulders and answered, "I guess this thing has a time limit to it. I saw ten aliens when I used it before, do you think it's limited to those ten or does it have more in it? It's luck one of them was a Kryptonian, you can teach me to all about being one. This is amazing. Super even."

"It would be nice to have another Kryptonian around, I'm still not sure about it until I get all of the information about it. I still would like to check out the Fortress to see if it's in any of the records. I want you to avoid using it too much, until we know it's safe or you've trained to use it better. I hate to see you turn into a Kryptonian and hit the green Kryptonite, even red Kryptonite might do something scary to use while in that state. It's a good thing it come with a timer, about ten minutes and you're human and immune to the rocks." continued the Kent boy as he tried to warn his friend.

"Clark, do you really believe I would abuse this? Wait, don't answer that and don't give me the look." answered Ms. Sullivan as she saw the look appear on the young man. The same looked she saw when Clark was going to tell her she was about to do something stupid or dangerous. A look which was an alert to her that her best friend was going to be annoyed if she was going to continue with this path.

"I'll head up north and you stay here, and please don't touch it. We don't need more trouble to follow us, I have enough following me for the both of us. Unless a super powered killer, unstoppable murder bot or alien assassin shows up on this farm, please don't touch it." said the man as he grabbed a flannel shirt to cover his blue t-shirt and vanished in a flash.

Chloe waited a full twenty minutes before the spectre of curiousity descended down one her, causing her to activate the watch again. A number of aliens appeared, some looking human like the Kryptonian. Selecting a new alien she had never seen before, she pressed down on the cap of the watch.


	3. SG:Atlantis Omnitrix

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Sci-fi and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Stargate or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Atlantis 10

Rodney McKay was looking at a collection of scientific artifacts from one of the store houses of the Ancients, the people who had build Atlantis. He was entering all of the pieces into a database for future research, when he picked up a metallic sphere of many curved panels. One his hand made contact with the sphere and he lifted it up, the ball opened up with a quick action. Revealed within the sphere was some kind of watch or wristband of some kind which proceed to jump at Rodney.

"What the hell?" shouted Rodney as he placed his arms over his face to shield him from the jumping object. He had his eyes closed for a moment before he dared to take a look at everything. He noticed the ball on the ground and the watch missing. Beginning to search for the object which attacked him he noticed something on his right wrist, the same something which had jumped at him.

'Okay Rodney, some alien object just jumped at you and attacked to your wrist. Now it is stuck on your wrist, so what do you do? I'll just try to take it off.' The scientist thought to himself as he began to pull and tug at the watch. Only to find that it was more solidly attached to his skin then he thought. He tugged and tugged at the thing, only to feel himself pulling at his skin.

As he tugged at the object, he looked at it closer and noticed a few things like a face with some kind of hourglass design and a button off to the side. He began to think, 'Okay, pulling this thing off is a no go. What if I tried something else, like this button.'

He pushed the button and the watch face popped up and changed, so instead of hourglass design there was a diamond design. From the diamond popped up a holographic image of what looked to be some kind of creature. It was something that looked like it came out of a cartoon or a science fiction movie.

'That didn't seem to be the right button, but what the hell did I do now? I have some kind of creature floating above it. Let's see, if I turn the watch face... okay, this seems to change the creature to another creature. I can turn it back to get the previous one. Let's see how many of them there are. Two, four, six, eight, ten. Seems that ten is the limit of the monsters on this thing. Is it some kind of Ancient creature encyclopedia? The face pops up to show you the alien species, so what happens when you push the face down?' thought Dr. McKay as he made the move to push the face back into position.

There was a brilliant flash of green light as Rodney could feel himself changing, could feel himself remaining the same and yet becoming different at the same time. All of this was happening within the few seconds of the green light's burst. Once it was finished, the doctor of sciences could feel something was completely different then his normal self. He took a look at himself in a nearby reflective surface, and screamed in a way similar to a girl. He had become a creature which looked like a scale model of an Asgard at first look.

He looked at the walls which had seemed to grown while he realized he had shrunk. He began to think out loud, "This device seems to have altered my DNA structure into another life form, what ever this lifeform is. It would require more power and energy then it would appear to have, possible something as strong or stronger then a ZPM. Could be useful if I get the right components, I might be able to reconstruct something like it. It would require some crystals for energy focus and..."

Rodney stopped for a moment as he realized what it was he said. It made him realize what this alien was doing, "It seems this alien life form is hold a skilled intellect, which when added to my own would make for a powerful combination. I might be able to get more of the ancient's technology up and running, or at least write down my discoveries for use when I return to human form. If I return to human form."

As he was wonder what it was he was going to do for a few minutes, his colleague Radek Zelenka walked into the room which he had been using for the research of the materials. He looked around for Rodney before turning his eyes downwards and seeing the tiny form of Rodney. Rodeny just replied, "Hello, Zelenka. It's me, Rodney. I think I can explain this, I just might not understand it later. I seem to have come into contact with genetic transformation device which has bonded with my own DNA. I am just trying to figure out if there is a way to reverse the process when you came in. Could you do me a favour and pick me up gentely. I need to get closer to a computer to run some tests."

The Czech scientist began to speak rapidly in his own language as he moved to look at the alien before him. He was about to do something when the device on the alien's back began to flash and beep red, causing the human to jump back to a safe distants. It was a few seconds before a green hue flash occured. Standing where the alien had been was the human body of Rodney McKay.

This was followed by more of the Czech language spokening is shocked tones. Rodney didn't know what was being said, but was getting the idea it wouldn't be good. The Canadian said, "I think I better bring it up with Weir and the rest of them as soon as possible. Keep on recording all of the stuff here, just make sure it doesn't jump on you."

Later in the meeting room...

Dr. Weir, leader of the Atlantis expedition was sitting with the attendance of her primary exploration team. The one who had gather them was Dr. Rodney McKay, who was sporting a new watch on his wrist, one no one had seen before. He just started to explain what had happened to him when researching the stuff in storage. It was quite the story, and seemed to unreal to be true.

"So to put into basic terms, an inanimate objects jumped you and bonded to your DNA. You then activated it turning into some kind of alien mini-me version of an Asgard. Ten minutes later, you turn back into you." said Sheppard as he tried to get the basics of the story out in the open.

"About ten minutes, give or take. Not sure the reason, could be so that the alien couldn't take over your personality. When I turned into him, it was like I was me and not me at the same time. I'm guessing the not me aspect of it was the alien's original mind, some how recorded in the watch. I seemed to have knowledge of... the few things beyond me. I think this alien life form could be helpful with bring the Ancient's tech online as well as building new technologies like more effective ZPMs. The watch itself seems to hint at a more powerful, stable energy source." answered Rodney as he continued with his report on what he had experienced.

"I'm not sure I want an alien lifeform handling anything which could be dangerous. At least until we have more information here. You said there were ten of these aliens, with the little one included. Have you attempted any other transformations from the device?" asked Weir keeping an eye on the device in question.

"Not yet, but I could give an example now by pulling up a different alien from the watch. I just have to push this button to bring up the face and the holographic display. And here are the ten aliens I seem to be able to transform into. Most seem to have aspects of the humaniod form, with some major differences from regular humans." continued Dr. McKay as he showed off the green holograms.

"Okay, there are some freaky guys on that thing. At least one of them looks like it's made out of some kind of rock, so I am guessing silicon life form instead of traditional carbon. That other one looks like it's head is on fire or fire shaped. Is that Frankenstein I see, how the heck is Frankenstein an alien? What's next space werewolves, cosmic Dracula?" continued Sheppard as he looked at the creatures going through the cycling system.

"How the heck do I know? I found this with all of the ancient's stuff, for all I can know these are genetic experiments they did on their lunch break. They just seem more like aliens then anything else. These are just the ones I can pull up. It's possible there are more of these beings in this thing. Or these could be it, I'm not sure. So do you want a demonstration or not? I just wanted you guys to see what it was and maybe suggestion who I should become next?" Rodney is becoming more and more annoyed with the comments of the military man.

"I think it might be best to begin the experiment before anything interrupts us. Continue Rodney." Weir took command as Rodney selected an alien and slammed it down.


	4. Green Omnitrix

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Man of Action and DC Comics. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Green Lantern and Ben 10 series. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Green Omnitrix

Chapter One

He looked at the object which had just latched on to his wrist and was thinking, "What the hell is going on and why am I getting into the middle of it? I was just checking out an object which had crashed against Oa, only for this watch thing to pop out and get stuck upon my wrist. Now I can't get it off, or at least nothing I tried has gotten any results."

Kyle Rayner, one of the collection of Green Lantern from Earth, had just stepped into the middle of a new problem. He had an alien device on his wrist and he was trying to figure out what it was exactly. He was currently explaining it to Guy Gardner, another lantern from Earth, as well as Kilowog who was like a drill instructor for the new recruits. Each one was looking at it trying to decide what to do, Guy just staring at it while the non-human was working on the device with green light created instruments.

"I have never seen anything like it. It seems to have technology as advance as a power ring and a built in power source from the readings I'm getting. A very powerful energy source. It also seems to have access to a database of multiple unknown alien genetic material or whatever the alien uses instead. Let me get a closer look at it." said the huge pig like alien as he laid a huge hand on the watch.

"Alien DNA detects, scan completed. Adding to database... access to new alien life form allowed." said the watch as they discovered the device an artifical intelligence. The instructor lantern pulled back as he was shocked at this new development, accidently hitting a button on the watch. This caused the face to rise and display a green hologram of an alien... one who looked like a twin to Kilowog.

"Okay, this is weird. Maybe we can fix it if we push this thing down like this." said Guy as he pushed down the face back into position. All hell broke loose as Kyle could feel himself begin to change and his body warped and twisted. Once it was finished, he was staring into two very confused faces. Guy had moved into a fighting position, while Kilowog seemed to be almost... smiling.

"Okay, what did I turn into." he asked as he looked at the two of them, noting the deeper voice.

Guy used his ring to make a green tinted mirror and showed off the Bolovax Vikian's twin, with the watch's symbol on one of his shoulders.

Ten Minutes Later...

Kyle had just finished his first transformation, most of it confused and freaking out as he became a member of the Bolovax Vikian race. He could feel himself be both himself and someone else at the same time, with the second version of him wanting to get lost in a larger group. The last feeling was common with the very social aliens he had become. After a few minutes of being shocked, he was then confused as he tried to figure out how he had transformed into a different life form. Yet he was also thinking of the possibilities of being an alien.

He tried to explain the situation to his fellow lanterns as they tried to give him help with his altered state. Kilowog was happy from the look on his face, as he was somewhat not the only member of his species at the moment, while Guy just seemed to be shock and then amused at the situation Kyle had gotten into.

Then the tenth minute arrived and their was a bleeping of the watch face on his shoulder as it flashed red, followed by a blast of green light which happened when he transformed into Kilowog's lost cousin. Soon the human version of Kyle was in the place of the Bolovax Vikian version.

"Guess this thing has a time limit or something. Kyle, any hint about what this thing is before we have to see the Guardians about this. They are going to want to know about this if you want to continue to be a Green Lantern. So is it talking to you like a power ring does?" asked Kilowog as he tried to gain a measure of the situation.

"No, I'm getting nothing from the device. I don't know if it's as interactive as a ring or if it's something else at the moment." continue Kyle as they discussed the object.

"What about using the ring to hack the damn thing. It has a computer and you have that vivid imagination of yours, so you can likely develop something which can hook up with the watch's CPU or whatever." asked Guy as tried to solve the situation, even if in a clumsy manner.

The alien and the other human looked at the man who had spoken, seeing the point which he was making. Kyle took a few minutes to think of the pros and cons, before using his green ring to form some kind of technological device which linked up with the face of the watch. A screen was also added as it scrolled down the list of information it was trying to get from the watch. It also began to run a decryption program to gain access to the aspects of the watch.

"Okay, it seemed that everything is locked into a different coding of the watch. Different aspects of the watch's buttons and face can activate different aliens or abilities of the watch, discovered by twisting or pushing each part of it.

There even seem to be a different layer master code which allows greater access to the device. It seems to allow multiple changes while unlocking the time limit for being in each alien form. A higher level of access exist, but I am having trouble accessing it's design.

Trying to get to the main function of the device in the memory. Seems to be a little harder to access, might take a few minutes to bring it up. In the meantime, it seems that I can unlock some more of the aliens from this thing. More and more aliens are being unlock, and finally I'm into the memory system.

Disabling the self-destruct function of the device, cause I don't want this going off by accident. It seems to have the power to take out most of galaxy if not the universe, I don't want to get the blame for ruining everything.

It seems this device was made to allow for the better understanding between the different alien races by allow one alien to walk a mile in the shoes of another alien life form. It's secondary function is for it to act as a Noah's Ark for alien species, allowing the watch to rebirth and entire race from the DNA sample of a single member of the race. All of humanity goes extinct and this watch can use my DNA to create a new human race." finish Kyle as he concluded his sampling of the watches memories and functions.

"So you're saying that this thing can recreate my people just from my DNA sample inside of it. That would need a large amount of energy and a similar size computing power to make all of the genetic restruction of DNA for individual. So do you think it's possible for you to bring back my people?" asked Kilowog as he had hope for the rebirth of his people.

"The function is listed in there, but I'm not sure how to use it yet and I don't want to screw things up for you if I make a mistake using the watch. In this case it might be a good idea to get a Guardian's opinion on the watch before we go any further with it. They shouldn't have a problem with the device itself, given it's function, but they might have their own wisdom to impart on it. They have the collective knowledge of millions of years, so they might have some kind of experience with something like this." finished the man with the alien device.

"Wonder what they might want to do with this, once they get their hands on it. Hell, from how it looks like it work if they touch it their DNA into the thing. Wonder if they might want to do this given what happened with Parrallax and the whole entire Guardians dying except for Ganthet thing," asked Guy, as they ready themselves for the meeting with the Guardians of the Universe. Guy continued with another question, "How many aliens are in that thing any way, did you discover it when unlocking the thing?"

"About one million nine hundred, give or take a couple. I only managed to unlock a few of them before I pulled out of the device. Who knows if it has a limit since it did absorb the DNA of Kilowog here? It could have limitless space for alien DNA. It's weird, but kinda cool at the same time. Wonder if I can become a Kryptonian if I got Superman to touch it? It would be like living one of my childhood dreams to be able to be like him. To bad I couldn't absorb Batman's DNA or his butt kicking ability too. I wonder what it seems to think is alien DNA, since there's mechanical aliens in it as well as energy life forms and one with other elemental make up. A few silcon based life forms are in it too." said Kyle as the three lanterns headed to speak with the ancient bosses.


	5. Iron Omnitrix

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Man of Action and Marvel Comics. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Iron Man and Ben 10 series. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Iron Omnitrix

Part One

Tony had been trailing a recent meteor strike with his Iron Man armour in the area he had been flying in after a battle with A.I.M. scientist and their hired muscle. He had detected an extradimensional reading from the object as it landed in a crater around the rural location in the Amazon rain forest.

"Another day, another weird event before lunch. Remind me to get Pepper to reschedule my lunch date, armour. Now can you detect anything else coming from the crash site." Tony asked his on board A.I., which was advance without being sentiant.

"Detecting a sphere of unearthly metal alloys containing an object of massive power. Power levels are nearly equal to a cosmic cube or one of the infinity gem, likely capable of galactic or even universal destruction. Object purpose is unknown." reported the computer as it read the countdown until they landed at the site.

Tony was now getting nervious at the power readings since either one of the objects mentioned could rewrite the universe or important aspects of it. It was just a short time before his rockets took him to the place of the alien contact. Once there he had noticed there was some kind of metal sphere as expected.

It looked like something innocent like a life pod for some small life form or some kind of trash bag from an advance race. Then Tony thought, "Of course with all of the aliens we annoyed or thwarted all of these years, it's also likely to be some kind of super bomb or doomsday device. Best get a look it and see which of the two options it is."

Iron Man moved to the sphere before he stopped as the device opened like an armadillo, revealing some kind of watch like device inside it. From the readings the armour gave him, it seemed to have massive energy stores and a database of thousands or even millions of alien genetic materials. As he tried to get a better look at the watch, the watch seemed to jump up at him and landed on his arm.

The device seemed to spark and glow for a short period of time before its started to expand in a globe of green light centred on Tony's wrist. The armour's AI was flashing warning lights and signals at the 'infection' by alien programming, while the system moved to lockdown as Tony was paralyzed within the power armour. So he was unable to move as his body was absorbed the the green energy before he finally passed out from all of the chaos around him.

A few minutes later...

Tony woke up in his armour and yet noticed there was something different with regard to the sensor array. Instead of the red and gold of it's natural colour, it was in shades of green as well as black and white. Their was also a symbol which had been on the watch face in four corners of the screen, a green hourglass within a cirle with black around it.

'Okay, I'm guessing that thing altered by armour in some manner. For good or ill, I have to know what it is I am currently in. Time to see if I can still fly or even just move in this.' thought Tony as he gave the command to fly within the suit's systems. Jets roared to life on his feet as he was lifted up into the air before he moved to the closest body of water. It was a short trip as he was soon over a section of river clear enough for him to see the suit he was in.

Instead of the normal gold and scarlet of his normal suits or even the grey and silver of other suits, this one was a mix of green, white and black. The torso, gauntlets, boots and the head area of the suit were black in colouring, with white areas on the arms and legs between the torso and the gauntlets or boots. The face place of his head was a bright green in colour as was the hourglass shaped port on the centre of his chest. The watch seemed to have merged with the right gauntlet of the suit.

'Time to check the AI and see what is happening.' thought Tony as he prepared to speak to his new form of armour.

"Armour report what has happened and what has changed in regard to the suit." commanded the billionaire as he waited for the answer.

"Armour has merges with the Omnitrix, upgrades are proceeding with measured results. AI one hundred percent combined and upgraded. Suit is twenty percent combined and upgraded. DNA datbase is one hundred percent functional, as is the transformation matrix. Power source has been seventy-five percent upgraded. Any further upgrades or recombinations you need informed about?" asked a programmed voice from the machine. Tony went into landing position as he prepared for something important.

On solid ground he spoke, "Armour, release me."

Tony had been expecting to be released from the exo-suit so he could look at the suit from the outside to see the difference. The words in reaction were frightening to the superhero, "Unable to comply. Armour is bonded with Tony Stark at the molecular level as part of the Omnitrix. Armour can be condensed into the conventional Omnitrix format, but armour can not be removed."

Which was a new ball game as he realized this thing was connected to him on an intimate level. He thought things over and decided to test out this new information, "Armor, retract."

A green flash later and Tony found himself dressed only in his bio-conductive suit which helped to link his body to armour. On his wrist was some kind of watch like object. It then continued to speak to him by saying, "Armour in stand by mode."

"Armour, define the Omnitrix. What is the Omnitrix, how does it work and why was it created?" asked Tony as he tried to decide whether to put the new 'personal' suit he had gained.

"The Omnitrix is a device built to alter the DNA or it's equalivant of one sentiant species into another. It's function is to allow for greater understanding between other life forms by allow them to share experience of being each other. Another purpose is to be a repository of DNA samples to allow for the Omnitrix to replicate species which have gone extinct for whatever situation arises.

The Omnitrix is activated by the button which raises the face to reveal the aliens unlocked by the device, organized in groups of ten. More aliens can be unlocked by using the controls as well as other functions. The Omnitrix usually lasts ten minutes depending on the situation or the requirements, but the Omnitrix can increase or decrease the time limit. Unlocking the Master Code would allow for unlimited time periods of transformation.

One can only make one transformation before recharging is required transforming into a second alien requries transfomation into base form fist unless unlock. The Master Code also allows for instant transfomation into any alien form.

The Master Code is broken into different security levels. Only the creator Azmuth knows all of the codes.

Iron Man armour has merged with Omnitrix to create OmniArmour. Please Stand by." replied the armour as more information was revealed with this little mystery.

"Okay, Armour up and return home." said Tony as he made the choice to get this suit back to a place where he might be able to study it and find out more, as well as if he could get it unbonded with him. In case it turned out to be like Spider-man's black costume, which had some negative aspects to it which were amped up when bonded with Eddie Brock to form Venom. A scary lesson to reflect on.

The green flash returned as did the armour as the man rose into the air and flew off into the distance.

Meanwhile...

A far off computer was recording the new situation with the Omnitrix as a glitch in the programming allowed it to merge with the alien technology. It was more advance then what had been expected with the destination it was supposed to have landed on, which meant to the computer it had been blown off course. Except there was a second signal from the same Omnitrix in the original destination location.

The only reason for the second signal from a single Omnitrix was the unusual quantum readings which the Omnitrix had passed through which seemed to have duplicate the device as it passed through. Which explained the secondary quantum siginature of the second Omnitrix which had malfunctioned. The computer was able to record and get a signal from the new Omnitrix do to the level of technology of their creator.

Data was logged and a note was created summaries all details for the creator when he got around to the study of his creation, whenever that would be.


	6. Pokemon Omnitrix

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Nintendo and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Pokemon or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omnimon-trix

Chapter One

Ash had tracked the falling star he had seen at night, had followed it to the strange pod which had landed... only to get the strange pod to open up and reveal the object on his wrist. An object which was not coming off of his wrist no matter what it was that he did. He tried to shake it off, yank it off and even bite it off. None of that seemed to have been working with regard to the removal of the strange watch like device. Pikachu even tried to help him to get it off, but this only seemed to cause it's green face to turn yellow for a few minutes. Deciding to try and figure out if there was a latch or something, he began to poke at the buttons on it and at the watch face. It was surprising when the watch face popped up and some kind of holographic image in green appeared showing off some kind of strange pokemon.

He twisted the watch face and the image changed. He moved through all of them till the first image repeated, but the last image was that of a pikachu. Which made Ash asked himself, 'What is happening to me?"

Then two voices called out his name from where they had made camp, which had caused Ash to slip his hand on the watch. A slip which caused his hand to push the face of the watch down, which caused his world to flash in a brilliant emerald. Then his entire view of the world changed as he seemed to have shrunk down from where he had been standing before, which reminded him of the time a pokemon witch had changed him into pikachu. He looked over to his yellow electric buddy and was level with him so he was looking into the eye of the lightning rodent. He turned to the continuing voices which were calling out to him.

It was a girl in white sleeveless shirt as well as a black sleeveless vest which covered the shirt and the pink skirt underneath. Black socks with pink boots and a white cap over her blue hair. A dark pink scarf around her neck finished the look. With this girl was an older boy, a dark shirt with an orange collar and green shirt underneath it. Dark pants and shoes were also part of his look as he came to the spot where Ash and his pikachu were at.

"Well, here's Pikachu with another pikachu with some kind of object on it's belly. But where's Ash?" asked the girl who's name was Dawn, a beginner Pokemon Coordinator.

"What do you mean pikachu with a strange object..." started Ash as he looked down to see himself covered with yellow fur and his belly holding a version of the watch face. He blinked a few times and then said, "I'm a pikachu again? What did that watch do to me?"

The two humans looked shock at the talking pikachu before Brock asked, "Ash, is that you? What happened? Is Lilly nearby or is this some kind of side effect from her old spell?"

"Spell? What are you talking about? Why are you treating this pikachu like Ash?" asked Dawn who was getting confused.

"Lilly was a pokemon sorceress we met before when Ash and I were traveling with our friend Misty in Johto. She was trying to complete a spell which was suppose to allow one to be able understand pokemon, which Ash tried out when she finished with the potion. Only it caused him to transform into a talking pikachu for about a day. So it's not unexpected to think something like this could have happened again. My question is how has this happened?" asked the man who was known as Brock, a former gym leader and future pokemon breeder.

"It was some kind of watch from the meteor which turned out to be an alien pod. It had all of these were creatures I thought were pokemon, but must be aliens. Ten of them and then one of Pikachu, but I think that's because I used some kind of capture device or something to add him into the watch. I hit a button which caused the face to pop up which showed me all of the aliens, then you guys startled me and I pushed the face down and transformed. So do you think this is permant or does it have some kind of time limit like the pokemon magic spell?" asked Ash as he was getting use to the new body he was given. He was starting to get nervious as his red cheeks began to spark with electricity.

"Well, you seem to have electrical powers like a pikachu. I wonder if you could also do some pokemon attacks or have some of their abilities. As to the time limit, I'm not sure that we can do more then wait it out and try to figure out what this thing is." continued Brock as he prepared to see what would happen next. So they waited and while they waited, Ash tried to use some Pokemon attacks like Thunderbolt or Iron Tail on the nearby trees. It took about ten minutes before anything happened, but when it did it took the form of bleeping and the object on Ash's tummy turning red as it flashed. After a few minutes of this a green light flooded the area as they eyes took a second or two to adjust, when their sight returned Ash was standing in his human form.

"It seems to have a ten minute limit on the shape you turn into, then it automatically returns you to your original form. Still not to sure about what it is or what it is suppose to do... Ash you can take it off now." continued Brock as he wanted to know what he was dealing with from his tone of voice.

"That was what I was trying to do when the thing transformed me. No matter what it is that I try to do, they thing will not come off. When Pikachu tried to help, the thing turned yellow and flashed for a minute or so. I'm guessing it's a capture mode since the pikachu option was added to the watch." said Ash, as he pointed out his condition.

"Maybe we should also Nurse Joy or someone like that about this?" asked Dawn as she tried to help.

Meanwhile in the bushes...

Two humans in white uniforms and a cat-like pokemon were watching through binoculars at the scene with the young people, with shocked looks on their faces. The blue haired male was the first to speak, "Looks like the twerps have bitten off more then they can chew with that alien device. The problem is it makes them much more dangerous with if they had the power of the pokemon, I just happen to be allergic to danger. I'm also allergic to pain as well."

"But just imagine if we were able to gain the weird device for the boss. Imagine us bring this present to the boss and the Team Rocket research department, so they can reverse engineer the technology of the device. The boss can then make duplicates for all of his employees, giving them the power of pokemon... perhaps even rare pokemon which could be used to allow Team Rocket to take over the world. Of course as they people to give the boss such a powerful weapon and tool, we would be promoted to Elite Rocket status. Money, food and all of the perks we can dream of being given to us. The boss might even give us total control of a region like Sinnoh or Kanto. All we have to do is find a way to seperate the watch from the twerp." said the Meowth, a rare pokemon who could speak the human language.

"So the watch is our ticket to Easy Street. But how are you going to get the thing off of the hatted twerp's wrist? He keeps telling the others it's stuck on his wrist and won't come off no matter what he tries. Do you have any ideas of how to prize without damaging it for the boss?" asked the long, red haired female by the name of Jesse.

"It might not be easy, but we're Team Rocket. We have come up with so many devices and mecha for any kind of job, there must be something we can invent which would allow us to get what we want. Besides if we can't think of anything, we can also try to cut the arm off the kid. A little blood thirsty, but it just might work if we need to do it." continued the Pokemon as he looked on at the group before them.

"It's a challenge, but I think that we might be able to remove it without the need for bloodshed. We might want to seperate the little male twerp from the others when we try to take it off. We'll also need to improve our cash reserve if we're going to make anything advance enough to remove this thing. For all we know, it could be bonded to his DNA or something. Something like that would require a massive amount of power and energy..." spoke the blue maned James as he tried to explain the problems involved.

"Okay, we're need more money and more tech if we're going to get what we want. So the main plan is to get the watch, the secondary mission is to get the resources we need for plan A by way of other money making schemes. So what should we do next, guys?" said Meowth as the trio tried to make up their minds what to do next.


	7. Ranma One Tenth

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Ms. Takahashi and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Ranma 1/2 or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Ranma One-Tenth

Ranma looked at what he had become and wondered what kind of chaos his life had turned into, as now he was some kind of stinky plant which seemed to be able to cause fires. This was obvious from the fireball which he had created after firing a blast of flame from his hands. So now he was wondering how he would be transforming back into his human form. It had been almost ten minutes since he had slammed down the face of the watch, which had caused the transformation into what he had become. Whatever it was he had become.

The the watch like item which had been green and shifted from his wrist to his chest, was flashing red and bleeting or beeping. Ranma was not sure which of the sounds would best explain the tone which was beeing emitted by the former watch. He was then bathed in a green flash which signaled a transformation into the creature, before looking down at himself and noticing human flesh and clothing.

'Okay, some kind of flying saucer pod crashes into the park where I am practicing. Pod opens and watch 'jumps' at me, shocking me enough not to dodge it like I could have done. I start poking it around with it, the face raises and an image of a monster appears. One of ten monsters, which I stop on the one with the plant body before pressing down the face... which changed me into the monster shown.

So I now have a stupid water triggered girl curse, a few insane arranged marriages thanks to my father, an amazon after me to be her husband due to out of date rules, and half a dozen rivals who are out for my blood most of the time. Now I have some kind of alien gizmo which turns me into monsters or aliens. What's next? Ghost? Werewolves? Frankenstein monsters after my blood?' thought Ranma as he tried to make sense of the problem which he had gotten himself into.

The first thing Ranma thought of was his martial arts, since this was the one subject which had been burnt into his mind with all of the unethical training Genma Saotome had provided his son. The obvious problem being, 'I'm going to have to get use to more then twenty different body types at most if my curse effects the form I take when using this alien... alien... alien whatever. I had to adjust to the change in size and reach of my female form, as well as changes in centre of gravity. It all effects the uses of any move which I can use, for any kind of martial arts I have learnt to expand my understanding of the Saotome school.

But now I have ten forms, which could include male and female versions of the same alien monster. Who knows how different the females might be from the males I saw on the watch... if it was males I saw on the watch. Okay, I am going to need to work on this. Just as long as I don't ask one of those questions, I should be safe. I don't want to tempt fate...'

With the single thought acting like some kind of trigger, a huge crash occured in a nearby section of the woods. Ranma groaned at the jinx he had placed on himself just by thinking about not jinxing himself. He repeated a mantra which had been told by him to his father, even if the old man never seemed to life up to it all of the time, "A martial artist duty is ta protect the weak from danger. Which includes what ever alien is after the thing on my wrist and is looking for me because of it. I'm just trying to figure out if I want them ta be friendly so they can take this off, or unfriendly so I can kick some of my anger off on it's ass."

Ranma ran off to the landing sight.

Meanwhile in the Nekohaten restaurant...

Shampoo was training, not in her martial arts but from her gifts from her mother's side of the family. Her mother had died less then a decade ago, saving life from a great evil. So Shampoo was more then willing to keep the memory of her mother alive by trying to perfect her powers. Which might explain why her hands were sparking with blue arcs of lightning as she tried to pull up the metal chui, her chinese melee hammers.

Energy radiated from the hands of the purple haired woman as she tried to raise the metal weapon with only her bloodline powers. As she electro-magnetically raised the metal item from the ground and into her hands, she smiled at the use of her alien powers from the maternal side of the amazon's family. As she held it, she charged the weapon using it's special conductivity so it was turned into a tazer like melee tool. One hit and her foe would get a nasty shock for their troubles.

'Too too bad the tournment for being champion does not allow any non-fighting powers, or I would have kicked my airen's butt. Then again, I would not have followed him or gotten married to him. Fate provides for too too good amazon girls.' thought Shampoo as she controlled the electrical fields around her, a gift from her maternal ancestors who evolved a form of biological electrical generation and control. Which included many developing the ability to use the electrical energy in a magnetic form like she had just done.

It was then a red flashing light and an alarm bell rung in the back of the shop. Shampoo knew what this alarm could mean, 'Something with Great-grandmother's alien detection gear is going off, which means someone is entering Earth's airspace without permission from Great-grandmother's friends. Wonder what this could mean?'

Cologne hopped to the back kitchen as she hit what looked like random spots in the food centre only to have it turned into some kind of science fiction situation room. A green tinted radar from beneath the sink showed two different red dots in the neighborhood of the Nerima district, as the elder was typing out on some kind of computer which had been hidden in the counter.

"Hmmm, seems to be some kind of attack droid has landed in our backyard. The question is what is it here for? There was a previous crash before this one landed, which means it could be looking at something which arrived with the former landing. In the end, it doesn't matter. An attack droid of that model can do grave destruction if not give a sentient protection protocol. We have to check it out and perhaps shut it down before any one notices the unusual machinery.

Shampoo, follow me. We're going to check out the trouble. It will give you a taste for diplomacy and might also give you a chance to test out your mother's gift in battle against a powerful foe. If you get into trouble, I will be able to help you out of any kind of danger. Still, battle training is always useful for a Joketsuzoku champion." said the elder as she pulled out some kind of metal bluish-grey suit.

"Hai, Great-grandmother! " was the purple haired woman's reply.

Meanwhile in orbit around the planet Earth...

A squid faced alien was floating in a chamber of fluid with his lower face covered by a kind of face mask. A closer look into the tube containing the alien was the fact it was missing an arm and both of it's legs. The tube stood in the middle of what looked like a control room or a bridge for a ship. Around him were what looked like robots who seemed a combination of humanoids and bugs. The alien spoke in a rasp as if it was having trouble catching it's breath.

"Has the droid discovered the location of the Omnitrix? What is taking so long? Why don't we have it now?" barked the beast in the tube as one of the robots moved to stand before him.

"We managed to distrub the pod navigation systems, but it had already targeted close to where it was going to land. We believe it was going to one of the Plumber agents in the area." said the droid as the being in the tube looked on.

"The Plumber would normally be no threat to me, but in this state I am weak against any of their attacks... for now. I need time to recover my strength before challenging them directly, but my droids and mercenaries would not likely draw attention to me unless they mention my name. Which they will not, if they know what's good for them.

Have the battle droid send out scout droids so it can cover more ground, cover as much of the area as they can. Hope for your sake the prize has not landed in the hands of a plumber, because you are replaceable. If it has landed into the hands of one of the backward aliens of this world... bring them back to me alive. I want to have the personal pleasure of watching the remove of the Omnitrix from their body, as painfully as possible, as slowly as possible." said the alien as it barked at the machines to move faster.


	8. Ron Stoppable 10

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Disney and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Kim Possible or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Ron Stoppable 10

Chapter One

Kim Possible, teen hero, was having her best friend and boyfriend being examined by her technical wizard friend. Wade Load was working through the electronic device he had created, the Kimmunicator, to scan Ron Stoppable. Or more precisely the new device attached to the wrist of the young blond male. Kim had seen this device in action which is why she was looking for a heads up by Wade, a person she could trust on matters involving the sciences.

"I have to say this is the most advance alien technology I have seen, even more the Area Fifty-one. The device is bonded with the DNA in Ron's arm. The energy readings seem to be telling me the object has massive power output, possible one for mass destruction. The device is like a remote access to a database with alien DNA which this device used to transform it's user into an alien being." said Wade by way of the communication device, which did cause Kim to... roll her eyes.

"Could have told you the last part, Wade." said Kim as she watched the flaming being which Ron had turned into using the watch. It was one of the ten which Ron seemed to have on the watch in some kind of holographic display in the device, which had transformed when on Ron's wrist into something more like a wristwatch then the sweatband version it had been.

Ron smiled and said, "The Ronman is on fire. All I need to know now is how to put out the fire and become normal again. Cause my mom is going to be pissed if I burn the carpets."

'Right, grounded. " grunted the naked mole rat pet of Ron Stoppable, who had gotten out of the pocket as Ron transformed into fire guy. Kim had nearly tried to take Ron down, until he revealed his identity due to one of his many personality quirks.

"There's a time lock, at least from what I can see. It uses up power for about ten minutes before it has to recharge. Might be able to bypass it if one had the master password or code for the computer system. The technology and power seems to hint at constant use without need for recharging. The power is dropping and so you should be reverting into your human any time now..." said Wade, before the weird watch face symbol on Flaming Ron's chest began to flash red and blurp or beep as rapidly. After a few blurps, there was a brillaint green flash and where alien flaming Ron had been was the normal human Ron.

"Okay, everything seems to be in the right places. Heck, even my pants are still up after all of that transformation." said Ron, not realizing the jinx he had placed himself under. For as soon as he finished mention his pants, they fell down fast and his boxers were revealed to the world at large.

"You know you were asking the universe for that one, right Ron?" asked Wade as he held back a giggle at the situation.

"Leave the jokes for later, we have to know if this thing is dangerous to Ron or not. You did mention the watch could be used as a weapon of massive destruction, Wade." said Kim as she dove into the matter, experience telling her this could be bad.

"It would take a genius or a series of bad luck to activate the potential of the device... without knowing the right code. The device itself is not especially dangerous to Ron, but it's potential for weaponized uses make it likely to be hunted by powerful forces. We would still want to keep an eye on it, even if Ron was not attached. I'm requesting access to Global Justice and other military as well as intelligence organizations for details which might help. It crash landed in this forest for a reason, you might also want the help of your dad, Kim. He is a physicist and part of the space program. He might be able to help." said Wade as he took serious stock of the events unfolding.

Before any of them could react there was a huge flash of light in the sky, as it was followed by the banging of something heavy landing. The two teen heroes were looking at the woods and instinctively started to run towards the source of the sound. Which lead them to the path of a gaint robot with two pod like little bots floating around it. They all turned to Kim and Ron, like it was looking for something. Then the two podbots were moving straight at Ron, who did what he did best... run away in a panic.

Kim took in the sitch and notice the giant robot was moving to Ron. Her boyfriend needed more firepower, which lead her back to the watch, "Ron, use the watch to become an alien and fight back."

"Okay, KP. Let's see what this thing can do. Eenie, Meanie, Minie, Moe! " said Ron as he turned the alien dial and selected an alien. His body transformed into a being of blue-green crystals, with yellow eyes. It was point on the head, with two spikes coming from it's back. It was wearing the face plate on his chest, on top of a red and black leotard like suit.

Ron turned around and pointed his hands at the two pods, which were shooting off laser beams of some kind. Ron's crystalized fingers flew off his body like bullets, before regrowing the fingers themselves. He managed to shoot down one of the pods as the other took off in another direction, then made a bullrush to the crystal teen. Ron moved his hands on instinct to knock the bot away, which is why he might not have noticed that his hand had turned into a sharpened crystal blade. His new hand sliced through the bot, which spark and flamed as it fell into two pieces.

By this time the giant bot was at Ron and was about to pound him with it's giant arm. Ron decided to try out his new blade hand by dodging, then climbing up the bot to slice the arm off the machine with the crystal blade. It was successful as Ron jump off to the ground below, before turn his blade arm back into one with a hand and fingers. The robot turned and began to fire a massive laser beam from it's eyes like lens on it's head.

Kim had been watching the battle from the sidelines for once, as she didn't have any kind of weapon to take on the giant robot. Plus Ron was doing really well, showing off some of the potential she had seen from him from time to time. She watch as Ron brought up his arms to block the ray from his face, only for the beam to bounce off him in a different directions. It reminded Kim of something, which gave her a plan in a flash.

"Ron, your crystal body is refracting the laser beam. You have to change the shape of your hands and arms so you can bounce the beam back at the robot. With any luck it's own guns can take it down." she shouted at her alien boyfriend as she hoped she was right.

"I'll try, KP. " said Ron as he began to shift his arms in front of his body as the beam was focused on him. It shifted and turned the beam as it was refracted back, as the beam sliced first through the air and then through the bot. It was a diagional cut, but the results were the same as the body sparked and flame as it was deactivated by destruction.

Kim Rushed forwards to hug Ron and gave him a kiss, she said to her best friend, "I guess this form is not much of a kisser. Guess I'm going to have to wait till you're human again before trying to kiss you again."

Ron just smiled at that, but both of them knew there was trouble ahead as someone had to send the robots. Robots which seemed to have been targeting Ron, who had not changed except for the minor problem of watch being stuck on his wrist. Someone wanted it, and if the bots were an example of their intentions, they were not the good guys in this situation.

Meanwhile in Space...

An alien being was held in a tube like structure filled with fluid, being attended by mechanical men of red and black. The alien inside had lost his legs and one arm, his mouth was covered by a breathing mask with his tentacles dangling below it like a beard. Red eyes glowed with rage as the news reached him of the assault drone's destruction on it's mission to recover his prize.

"So the Omnitrix has found it's way onto the wrist of someone else. Someone who is a skilled warrior, able to defeat my assault drone with relative ease. He might be able to rest now, but he will be facing my might in the future. So he had better not become complacent in the power of the Omnitrix, for it will be soon removed from him... by any means necessary.

Drones, prepare to monitor the Omnitrix and it's uses on this back water world. Also put out a call to my mercenaries that I have need for them for an important mission. One where their lives are cheap, but the rewards are extremely profitable." said the alien in the mask, as his drones followed the commands.


	9. Zeppo 10

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Joss Whedon and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Zeppo 10

"So any ideas why I still have this thing or why it's still working? Not that I'm complaining, it's really on the cool side, all considered." said Xander, the day after Halloween, looking at the thing on his wrist. He had wanted a toy gun to go with his soldier costume. Instead, something caught his eye and made him think it was a better idea.

"Not sure, other then Ethan having invoking the spirits of Chaos, which as we all can expect are not the most stable collection of spirits. What confuses me the most in how this... 'Ultimatrix' had gotten into the store. Especially since this box is marked MMXI." said Giles as he used the box the toy had come from.

"Which means for the rest of us who didn't live in Ancient Rome or study it in class?" asked Buffy as the blond slayer sat with the collective of friends in the school Library after hours.

"M stands for thousands, X stands for ten and I stands for one. So two M, one X and One I equals two thousand and eleven. A decade or more away from us living in the ancient what I can tell, it's from a cartoon Ben 10 about a kid who can change into a number of aliens by scanning and duplicating their DNA." said Willow as she read the box from her sit next to Giles.

"I know that, still go some of his memories in my head. Not sure how that works with a fictional character. Know some codes, how to use it, the fact if you set the self-destruct for days you can blow up the universe with it..." said Xander as he waited and saw the looks develop on the others.

"Blow up the universe? Okay, who's for destroying the thing right now?" asked Buffy as she raised her hand as did Willow. She turned to Giles and asked a question, "Giles, why don't you have your hand up to destroy the universe ending device?"

"Because it was made into existence with the power of the spirits of Chaos. The fact it seems to have gone beyond the spell used to make people the mask they wore, it is likely they have an active interest in this... bit of fun by their standards. The last time someone tried to ruin their fun against the rules, flaming toads which explode into liquid hydrogen seems to explain the texts on the topic.

So we need to study it until we know what the rules are bring used by the spirits. As long as Xander is in control of it, it should be safe enough. It could even be a benefit, if this fire 'alien' and this fire planet 'alien' on the manual is true. Vampires have a great weakness to fire. Of course, ice and electricity will also cause less permanent harm on them yet it could cause more harm on certain demons." finished Giles as he pointed out the flaws in Buffy's plans.

"Without the codes, this thing is not going anywhere soon. I know from memories it's bonded to my DNA. Going to need to slice off the arm to get it. Have to remember to avoid that from now on. Not sure if it still needs the keys for Alien X or not, have to check that out two." said Xander as he thought of the most dangerous alien in the batch.

"Alien X? Please tell me thata cute fluffy bunny alien?" asked Willow looking hopeful this wasn't a bad thing.

"Humanoid with three horns made of stars with the power to alter time, space and reality with a single whim. Basic ultimate power over everything, which was one of the reasons it was locked on Ben's Ultimatrix. Another is the fact it also contains two different personalities who are totally self absorbed and to do anything like moving or changing back would require at least one of the siding with me on that. Another good reason it was locked out." said Xander, accesing Ben's memories of his aliens and the power they held.

"Okay, how many of the aliens would be qualified as gods and major threats?" asked Buffy, as she got a dark and pained look on her face. Likely thinking of the things she could face if the Ultimatrix got out of hand.

"At least one million, nine hundred and ten aliens... double that if each one has an ultimate form." was his reply, as he was guessing what was next.

"Ultimate form?" asked Giles, as he tried to understand this news.

"The Ultimatrix was created by an enemy of Ben, shoddy work according to Azmuth who created the Omnitrix. It uses an algorithm which creates a planet wide civil war for thousands or millions of years till the DNA of the aliens changes. Survival of the fittest, so mega-combat potential. However, the terrorified Ben for some reason. I'm guessing for good foreshadowing reasons.

I know this is going to be one of the most powerful devices, so it being safeguarded is going to be of major big things we ever do. What I'm worried about is the fact if I was given this power by chaos spirits, what else are they going to do? You don't make a hero without villains to counter them, so who are my villains going to be?" said the dark haired boy with the new alien device.

Elsewhere...

Aggregor had no memory on how he had gotten on Earth, or how he had regained the powers of the five aliens he used to find the Map of Infinity. He was in the middle of a cemetary and was trying to figure out what was going one, when he was surrounded by some kind of humans. Yet he could detect something different between them.

"Looks like we have a new demon here. Wonder if he's a winner or if he's dinner?" asked one of the humans, dressed in black leather or whatever they called animal skins. Then the humans faces changed with hairless browridges, golden eyes and long pointy teeth. Which made him wonder what kind of human alien hybrids they could be.

They rushed him, with some kind of advance super strength. Which still made them inferior to his own strength. They attempted to put the bite on him with their fangs, which broke on his armored body. He decided to test to see what elements they were subjective to. He shot one with water with little effect, niether did the power of wind. Earthquakes had little effect as well, and even a tombstone thrown as them had little effect. Electricity did seem to have the power to slow them, but when he used the power of fire... they combusted like paper.

He proceeded to kill all of them, save one. To see what kind of power they had, he tried to absorb this one's life force. Only to find that life was not animating this one, only some kind of energy. Powerful energy which was making his skin itch, and giving him a great hungry. It also was giving him an overwhelming sense of power.

"If only a tenth of these beings are giving me greater power, I wonder what a hundred percent of their power would allow me to do. Also if these things exist here, I wonder what other wonders exist here.

Since I don't have a ship and no access to the map, I could stick around here for a while. To make a full... examination of the environment." said the alien chimeria as he looked at the city it was in.

Aggregor was working to find a place to hide during till he could learn more.

Hidden in the same graveyard...

Spike had been coming home from some hunting, when he had saw the small gang of vamps who had faced what he assumed was a demon. One kind of demon he had yet to see before, but given how many demons existed on alternative planes it was not impossible. The fact it had so many elemental powers was interesting.

"Wonder what the new bloke is doing here, and what he wants? Demons always have have a plan cook, even chaos demons. Usually death and destruction in their cases, but a plan. I think I'm going to have to find a way to introduce myself to him. Of course I'm going to need a way to avoid being turned into a smokey marshmallow first.

Dru might be able to shed some light on this when I talk to her... if I can understand what it is she is saying. Still, a man like that around might be able to help take on the Slayer." said the vamp to himself, as he moved forward after the demon left. He noticed the single vampire left alive, or what looked like life for an undead corpse.

It was withered and shrunken, if it ever held life it now looked like it had been sucked out of him. Reaching to life an arm, Spike discovered it was extremely brittle as the arm broke off his hand. Which seemed to prove the demon was some kind of vampire, sucking not blood but something else. Like energy or life force.

"If it feeds, I might be able to influence it with some neat treats... like Slayer under fist."


	10. To Seek Out and Be New Life

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

To Seek Out and Be New Life...

Chapter One

Worf was looking through the playlist, for lack of a better word, which was held by the device on his wrist. The device which allowed him to change his DNA into any number of alien life forms. Which he had transformed into before Doctor Crusher, so it was good fortune the sixty foot alien he had turned into had been the first he turned into on the planet.

Tactics, front and centre in his mind, allowed him to analzye the combat benefits of each form. He had tried to save the obvious warriors for last in his transformations, starting with the more... exotic ones first. The final one was a tiger like alien which had spines on it's wrists.

One the device was trigger, Worf felt himself changing into the other life form, this time he could feel his mind changing as well. Soon he was a huge tiger humanoid, but it seemed like it was harder to... you know... think and junk. As his transformation finished, he let out a roar.

"So Worf, how do you feel? Any major changes?" asked Doctor Crusher as she scanned the alien with a tricorder. Captain Picard was there as well, as was Lieutenant Commander Data.

"Let me tell you something, Doctor Beverly Crusher, I'm feeling annoyed. I hate having doctors looking at me. Seeing a doctor means being wounded or being sick, and a Klingon or whatever I am now does not get sick. And if we get wounded we suck it up and get over it." said the tiger-man as he began to growl.

"I am getting a clear reading. This alien seems to have durable body make up and enhanced strength. Obvious claws and teeth. The brain seems to have low capacity for complex thought as well as massive amounts of a counterpart to Testoterone. From what I can tell it makes this one massive strong, but also extremely aggressive, even more the regular Klingon aggressive tendancy." said the Doctor, which made Worf think for a few minutes.

"You're saying I'm dumb, Doctor Beverly Crusher? Let me tell you something, I'm smart enough to kick anyone's butt. And Klingons are the most aggresive race in the universe, and anyone who says different is getting a knuckle sandwitch." said the alien, as he moved forward while everyone else turned back.

"Mr. Worf, I think it would be best for you to turn back into your original form." said the Captain as the strange alien grumbled and hit the device. Worf soon became a Klingon again as he was grateful he had discovered the reversion command on the device.

"I apologise for my remarks, it appears that last alien form alter my mind as well as physical form. The strength of that form seems to be countered by it's lack of intelligence and tatical skills. Any successful battle plans using this alien would require careful planning ahead of time to avoid any problems. It is not the most subtle of forms. Still, it would be interesting to use in a tarq hunt.

I do enjoy the large growning reptiloid and the four armed humanoid. The elemental power of some of them were most... invigorating. Even if the creature of magma while nearly killed by the fire supression system, it's ability to control flame would be more... benefitial." reported Worf as he reviewed the aliens again. Twenty-eight different new unknown alien life forms with superhuman powers and abilities.

As a security officier, the ability to gain more combat proficient forms was handy in causes of dangerous offenders or unknown factors on away missions. Doctor Crusher had taken scans of the aliens and their DNA, while Data was making a scan of the device itself and it's unknown technology. The android was finishing up the complete scan of the device of all of it's transformation.

"This device seems to be of advance technology, more advance then anything we have come across. The power source it uses can have the potential if built up, like in a self-destruct sequence, to eliminate a galaxy or even the entire universe. We know the device is able to alter the genetic structure of the user while also holding some kind of clothing option for modesty for some of the species. Which suggest some kind of atomic manipulation to allow for changes of size, clothing storage and additional equipment needed for the aliens.

There also seems to be a universal translator which explains how Lieutenant Worf is able to speak his native language in all of these alien forms. The green liquid alien with the anti-gravity saucer would not be able to speak using sound vibrations from his appearance, which would beg the need for a universal translator. It seems to have limits since the blind canine like alien was not able to speak in a known language.

It also has a communication device which is able to link with our communicators, a few functions like our tricorders including the ability to detect and measure radiation, and even geographical observational technology useful in making maps.

I appears there is some kind of secondary function detectable from the tricorders. The gauntlet like device seems to have an algorithm which seems to be able to evolve the alien life forms." said Data, making his findings.

"Evolutionary Algorithm, can you explain in deeper details? Is it dangerous for Mr. Worf?" asked Picard, as the Klingon in question was most interested.

"The option is trigger by a manipulation of the device once in alien form, which activates the evoultion programming. The DNA is removed for processing. The process involves placing the alien race into a global civil war, then extending the war for thousands or million of years. The DNA is allowed to change and develop until the DNA of the best survivor is then taken and used for the evolved form.

This function seems to be meant for military use, yet it seems to be... unstable at the best. There is a 42.396 percent chance for the evolution programming to affect Mr. Worf, causing Klingon DNA to be place in the process.

There is also a collection aspect of the device. It seemed programmed to collect all alien DNA it comes in contact with. Which explains the flash and the temporary powering down of the device on beaming aboard the Enterprise. It has collected and stored known alien species, which Mr. Worf can also transform into.

Also I have a rough listing of the number of alien life forms which in the devices database, it extends beyond a million. Not adding the known species which have been added to the device.

What is most interesting is the device is more like a tricorder, rather then the main LCARs on the Enterprise. The device wirelessly uploads the DNA selected by way of a faster the light data stream. Even more interesting is the fact the pulse is traveling interdimensionally, which would mean the device is from another universe. How it arrived in this universe is uncertain." finished Data as Worf took in the information. Most distrubing was the idea of the creation of an ultimate Klingon evolving from the device.

Out of step with the universe...

Q was looking at the minor chaos he had started after a chance meeting with a being from another universe.

'Professor Paradox's little comment on the ultimatrix using hero was most informative. Didn't expect microbrain to pick it up. I was hoping more for Riker, that would have been more interesting. Perhaps in another universe I can use that variant.

It would have no effect on the android, but most of the other organic crew members would be interesting to grant this present to. The Galvin Mechamorph, just to see their reaction to that would be fun. Especially when dealing with the Borg and their nanoprobes, bio-mechanical nano-machines versus Borg nano-machines... more fun to watch. I should really get some popcorn for when that happens.' thought Q, as he looked at his modified Ultimatrix clone which he had created with his omnipotent power. Taking great glee with ironic link between the unlimited nature of his power and the name of the original DNA device.

He also pulled out a list of the villains and criminals within the original world of the Ultimatrix. With the idea of creating a counterpart or version of those foes in this universe to bedevil Picard and his dog. He also thought of notifying certain other powers in this universe.

'The Borg, the Cardassains, the Ferengi, the Romulans, the Orion Syndicate... even the Klingons would be interested in this device. Not as quick as most of the other chaos I like to use, but still so successful in giving a ride to mayhem. What to do next?'


	11. Alienbender

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Alienbender

Chapter One

Aang was looking at Sokka, the thought on his mind that even after the Great War things were not getting simplier. What Sokka had turned into was not anything Aang had seen in the world, or in the spirit world. It looked like some kind of clam or oyster with a red shell but in humanoid form. Another interesting fact was this creature seemed to be a partial master at waterbending.

Even with this change of events, Aang couldn't stop himself from saying, "This is so cool. You can turn into all of these awesome monsters. I love the airbending turtle-man the giant one, or the metalbending one with the floaty head, or..."

"Aang, this is not the time. I'm trying to deal with my brother turning into monsters, monsters with powers which look like bending but isn't. You have to know the bending forms to bend any element in a controlled manner. Whatever Sokka turned into can control water with a thought, even if he can't seem to freeze it or turn it into steam. Water controlled by thinking, every waterbender in the world would want that ability because it would give them a great advantage over all other benders.

Then you add the two dozen or so monsters he can turn into, with the ability to control the other elements. If this thing dropped during the war, which ever side had gotten it first would basically be able to win the war with one person, even with it's drawbacks like the time limit." said Katara, not looking pleased as Sokka as the clam-man began juggling water balls.

"If we had this during the Day of Black Sun, not even the airships would have been able to stop us. Since it came from the sky, I wonder if it came from another world in the universe, beyond the sky where things like Sozin's Comet come from.

It does bring up the question of what else is out there? Is this a weapon, something of tool or both? Who built it? Who ordered it? Who's after it? This could bring a lot of problems if their are more of these creatures some where in the heavens, waiting to find us and this thing." said Sokka as the device bleeted and flash, signaling it was nearing the time limit where Sokka would transform back into his human form. A green flash and Sokka was a human again, dressed in his normal warm weather clothes.

"Where you clothes go when you transform? Only some of the monsters had clothes, so they have to be stored somewhere till you turn human again." asked Aang as his mind brought up the question.

"Not sure, but it's weird for you to turn into so many things. Did like the ones made out of stone. I didn't think that a living thing could be made of crystal or stone like that. The hammer hands one was also cool.

So what are we going to do now that Sokka can turn into monsters?" asked Toph, laying out in a manner like she didn't care what was happening. Yet her head was pointed in Sokka's direction.

"A lot of them could be used in the reconstruction, especially in the Earth Kingdom. It could also be of use in a disaster. Still trying to get use to this freaky thing. Sokka should get some training with his new forms first so he could figure out how his new bodies work. I doubt his normal fighting styles are going to work for all of the creatures he can become.

Also wonder if there are some kind of code for the thing, it might have more monsters then this. Or more functions then we are seeing. When I was young, I had this treasure box which was also a puzzle. You had to twist things and move panels so you could unlock the box. I wonder if this thing on his wrist is the same thing." Suki as she tried to make sense of the situation they found themselves in.

"Sokka's right. This thing must have come from somewhere, somewhere not on this world. Which either means the spirit world or some place beyond the sky, even higher then Appa can fly. So the question is what happens when one of them come looking for the object?" asked Katara as began to look worried.

Elsewhere...

The man had been watching from the ridge with advance binoculars with a zoom feature, technology which would be more advance then even the Fire Nation could have invented. He was in some kind of full body suit as he watched the Avatar and his friends in the flat fields near the green woods, the large sky bison giving away who was there.

The Artisans had been in contact with alien life forms and knew of the Omnitrix, if only from reputation alone. This had to be it, yet the device was still under protection on Galvan Prime from his reports.

'Which begs the question, what is this device which is acting like the Omnitrix? Our order has taken great pains to be neutral during the war, as could be under such extremes as the Fire Nation's propaganda state. We have also taken great pains to avoid the Avatar, they usually have enough to worry about from this world and the spirit world. They don't need the threat of alien planets to be on their plate.

This case, however, seems to need the notification of the Avatar to the fact we are not alone in the universe. Not sure how that will go, I may need to inform a Master about the Avatar's need to know. ' thought the Artisan agent as he moved to find his badge to make use of the communicator in it.

It went to his superior and he began to explain the situation which he had found himself in.

Meanwhile in space...

The Artisan command structure was listening to this news of a second Omnitrix, which was a threat since it was one of the most powerful weapon in the world. The listing of who had been bonded to the device was at least encouraging to the command. The background of this human, even the fact he was looked at by the Order of the White Lotus for membership or mentoring, made it seem like he would be a suitable user of the device. He was even a possible recruit for the Artisans, where a number of them were also linked to the White Lotus.

This was not the only person who had been listing in on this conversation. A warlord, who had been waiting for the moving of the Omnitrix to a new location so he could seize it, was getting valuable information on another option. One which would be less guarded then the one on the most technologically advance planets in the universe. A defenseless world, save for their bizzare elemental power, nothing technology couldn't stop. An open prize which would allow him to take over this galaxy with an army of superhuman alien warriors.

The Chimerian Hammer changed course to take it to the world the humans inhabited, where the new Omnitrix had been spotted so he could take it. The only threat was some puny human with superhuman powers.

'No match for my power... but it might be useful for me to... study this being. To find the source of his powers so I can replicate his abilities onto an army. An army which can control elements will take down many of my enemies. Add the Omnitrix on top of this, and it will be an unstoppable force... enough to make me a god in this universe.

Even the minor elementalist would be useful for... disection and study.' thought the warlord as he moved for his robotic minions to prepare the attack probes for battles against the empowered in habitants. Lasers and missles were prepared as well, in case of armed resistance.

Fortunately, the warlord had not heard the full mission statement. As the Master of the Artisans had ordered a specialized team to make sure the user and his friends were prepared for trouble, as they expected people like the evil alien to seek out the device.

Back on Earth...

The man had recieved his orders, he had been authorized to inform the Avatar and his friends about this. They would also have to inform the world leaders, they had friends in many of the armies of the world... sometimes without telling them the nature of the Artisans.

It had been so easy to place a man in the Fire Nation armed forces to divert all of the extraterrestial material to the 'Department of the Unknown', which was suppose to research and reverse engineer the materials for the benefit of the War. In reality it was a secret front organization for the Artisans. The hard part was casting the illusion they were developing power weapons or equipment while doing nothing. Mostly they came up with steam based technology, which while helping the Fire Nation ships didn't advance the warring state's agenda by much.

'They got more out of the Earth Kingdom Mechanist then out of us.


End file.
